Poppa Was A Rolling Stone
by OkamiSedai
Summary: How would you feel if you had a voice stuck in the back of your mind, and even worse, other people could hear them too? A woman crosses time to help her younger brother... Inu Yasha? Slight spoof on all those "long lost relative" fics.
1. Poppa Was A Rolling Stone

"Poppa was a rollin' stone,

Where ever he hung his hat was his home, 

And when he died, all he left was aloooone..."

  
  


((This is a repost. I had to change the name so people could actually use the ff.net search engine to find it. I guess having an apostrophe messed it up or something. Sorry if any reviews were lost!))

  
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did, do you think I'd be using this worthless computer, posting my lousy fanfics here? No, I'd be..... no... not THAT! Sheesh! Get your minds out of the gutters! Any romance in this story will develop later on. I want this to be something of a humor fic as well. You can expect to see Inu Yasha get jealous, and for there to be a plethora of romantic misunderstandings. ^_~

  
  


This fic is something of a spoof on all those fanfics and RPG characters who just "happen" to be Inu Yasha's "long lost" brother or sister. I've seen so few good, or even original ones (there are definitely some good ones, but they are outweighed by the sheer number of bad ones). As a result, I decided to give the whole concept a new, interesting twist. I just got tired of always reading: "So-and-so looked JUST like Inu Yasha except they wore a different color fire-rat outfit" or "had cat ears and a tail and wore a kimono." They always sound the same! People have to realize that not all hanyous look the same, with ears and tails being the only thing that mark them as different as normal humans. Each hanyou is unique. Look at Jinenji, Shiori, and Gyouh! They look way different from Inu Yasha. For that matter, hanyous really aren't that common!!! Why do you think Inu Yasha got treated so badly as a child? I've just decided to add some logic and a bit of creativity to the whole story. Now there's a reason the new characters are related to Inu Yasha, because......

  
  


Chapter 1: Poppa Was A Rollin' Stone

  
  


The sliver of a moon provided little light that night. The darkened clearing could have fit in nicely in any forest in the northern hemisphere. It had deciduous trees, fruit-laden bushes, animals to eat from both, and of course- youkai. However, all of the clearing's inhabitants were silent that night. There was an unnatural chill in the air that they had learned signified great magic in the works. Near the edge of the clearing was a small, moss-covered rock, about the size of a man's head. Under the moss were carved numerous symbols that belonged to no language spoken on earth, at least, not for a very long time. Over time they had faded into almost nothing, so that even if someone inspected it very carefully, they probably wouldn't notice anything.

  
  


Suddenly the runes erupted into action. They burned with a brilliant blue fire, and swiftly started moving. Faster and faster they whirled across the surface of the stone, until they seemed to blend together, and the entire stone shone with their light. That light spread outward from the rock until the entire clearing was swallowed up by it. Then, from within the stone, a shadowy figure emerged. At first, it's features were indeterminable, but slowly they became clearer. The first thing that became apparent was that whoever it was was female. Said woman was quite small, and seemed no older than 15, though appearances can be deceiving. As soon as the last of her body was freed from the stone, she collapsed to the ground panting. For a long while she lay there, trying to regain her breath after having traveled such a long distance through the now cold stone. At last, she got to her knees and was able to get her bearings. Her long, silver ponytail swished back and forth as she peered about, trying to identify her location. She instinctively brushed her long bangs out of her eyes, even though that wouldn't help. No matter what was or wasn't in front of her eyes, she would never be able to see anything with them. Her delicate nostrils flickered as she tried to identify the smells of the place. Slowly, her thin lips parted in a satisfied smile, revealing silvery teeth that were much to sharp to belong to any human. 

  
  


"At last..." she said, her voice choked with tears of joy, "I..... I'm home....."

  
  


***********************

When she finally regained mobility, she stood up to get her bearings. Satisfied that she was indeed in her own world, in the country of her birth, and somewhat near her own time, she set about trying to figure out what her next course of action would be. Then all of a sudden, a male voice split the silence saying, "So now wadda we do?"

  
  


She grimaced and suppressed a rude remark. Instead, she chose to say simply, "We do nothing! I try to piece my life back together after all these years of dimension hopping, hero-ing, and traipsing about the entirety of God's green creation!"

  
  


"Well that's all well and good for you!" the male voice responded hotly. "But what about me? What am I supposed to do? You think I like it here? Hell no! I'd rather be out boozing, gambling, and carousing, but noooo. You don't do that sort of thing, do you?

  
  


"Of course not!" she retorted angrily. "Those are behaviors fit only for the lowest sort of scum- which, I might add, includes you! I never asked for the so-called "pleasure" of your company! You're free to leave whenever you wish!"

  
  


"Ooh, I'm hurt. And here I thought my presence was a gift that all ladies were happy to accept." he said sarcastically.

  
  


"Well you thought wrong!" she said in a bitter, defeated voice. "I would that I could be rid of you! You've caused me nothing but trouble since the moment we met!"

  
  


"Well..... I....." he stammered, unsure of how to react to her sudden shift in mood. "It's not like I meant for any of this to happen! I was just doing what I needed to do to survive! You can't blame a guy for living, can you?" Instead of responding, she turned and began heading north. 

  
  


"Well, can you?" he asked plaintively. She proceeded in silence, and there was nothing he could do but go with her.

  
  


*************************

"Yukikaze, are you done being mad at me yet?" her male companion asked a while later. The long stretch of awkward silence had finally gotten to him. Being the talkative person that he was, quiet was not something he enjoyed.

  
  


After a few incomprehensible growls, Yukikaze managed to say "Of course I'm done being mad at you Riyas-" 

  
  


"Yes! I'm out of the dog house!" he interrupted jubilantly. Having a pretty girl upset with him was another thing he detested.

  
  


"I was going to say- how does that old saying go? 'Men forget but never forgive, women forgive but never forget?' That pretty much applies here." she said coldly.

  
  


Riyas's heart sank. "Look, I've said I'm sorry as many times as I possibly can. I never meant to cause you any trouble!"

  
  


"Well you did a good job of it." she said sorrowfully. "How am I supposed to return to my family?" Her head hung at the thought.

  
  


"Family?" he asked quizzically. The two of them had traveled together for quite some time, and she had never mentioned any relatives.

  
  


"Yes family!" she said in an irritated tone. "That's why I fought for years to return here. That's why I endured all those trials and tribulations, risking my life more times than I can count. That's why I abandoned friends, lovers, and allies, all in the pursuit of one goal. That's why I gambled everything to come back here. That's what kept me going for more than half a century, even in my darkest hours. I have a family here, and I miss them very much." By the time she finished her tirade, her voice sounded more weary than anything else.

  
  


"I see..." he said softly. He paused for a moment, then said in a cheery voice, "Well how are you going to introduce me to them?"

  
  


He was rewarded with a chilling silence. "Ooookaaay, touchy topic. They uptight or something?" Unfortunately, his feeble attempt at lightening the mood had the opposite effect.

  
  


She growled before replying, "I'm the youngest daughter of the Daimyo of these lands! This sort of thing simply doesn't happen! For all I know they may throw me out on the spot. Your presence may cause me to be disowned by my own family. Don't you realize that?"

  
  


"Ummm, no?" he said simply. "I tend not to think about my actions or their consequences." This was the sort of situation he preferred to use his good looks and rakish smile to get out of, but they would not help him now.

  
  


She sighed disgustedly, "Well that's the sort of pattern of behavior that gets people into messes like these."

  
  


"I suppose it does!" he said cheerily, ignoring her acid tone. "Anyway, why would they want to get rid of you? I'm sure they love you...." he trailed off as he saw her face fall. "Let me guess, they don't?" he inquired. 

  
  


"It's... not that simple..." she said finally, a lump forming in her throat. "Look, my dad had a lot of kids, I mean A LOT. He was not exactly what you would call the faithful type. Anyway, he always liked kids, but whenever any of us were with him, it didn't seem like he saw us as his own kids. It was more like a close friend of the family stopping by. You couldn't really use the word 'love' with him. That is, except with my oldest brother. He was my father's pride and joy. He had his looks, his grace, his brains, his... well... everything. He seemed like a younger version of my father. He was next in line to rule, and the whole court had faith in him. Well, until my baby brother was born. You see, my father never had more than one kid with the same woman. And in the case of my baby brother, his mother was the only woman my father ever truly loved. He would have died for her, and the same could be said for my youngest brother. My whole world changed in an instant when he was born. Suddenly all of my siblings were sent from the palace and ordered never to return. My father didn't want my brother to feel like his attentions were divided. I think his new love may have also had something to do with that decision." she added darkly. 

  
  


"In the end, my oldest brother and I only remained because our mothers pulled their weight. My oldest brother's mother was my father's only actual wife. Their marriage had been arranged since their own childhood. The rest were concubines, mistresses, one-night stands, and palace servants. My own mother had originally been my oldest brother's wet nurse, which is how my father met her, and she offered her services to my new brother. That was the one common tie both my oldest and youngest brothers, and myself had in common, besides our father. My mother acted as a sort of mother figure for the three of us. Being a kitsune, she was able to nurse many other kinds of youkai." She gave a weak chuckle. "Thank goodness Father didn't find women that were nursing attractive. In his eagerness to get the little strumpet back in bed, he was willing to allow my mother to stay." she said bitterly.

  
  


"Oh ho!"interrupted Riyas, his interest piqued. "Strumpet? Do I detect a note of hostility?" Her tale was getting more and more interesting by the second!

  
  


"What do you think?" she spat back at him. "When that.... that.... that...hussy! entered our household, my whole life changed! Suddenly, my father's world revolved around her, and it only got worse when she became pregnant. And how do you think I feel about seeing my brothers and sisters cast from their home because of one harlot? And a human nonetheless!"

  
  


"Hey, I'm a human too!" Riyas protested. "Is that so wrong?"

  
  


"Considering that my father was a demon, yes, it is so wrong! He was the ruler of these Western Lands!" she waved a hand about for emphasis. "He had a certain image to project, a certain dignity to maintain! It's bad enough that he was a lecher, but coupling with a human is the most foul thing a demon can do! I can't even comprehend how he managed to love that walking sack of protein!"

  
  


"Now that's crossing the line!" Riyas exclaimed. "Who're you calling a 'walking sack of protein' anyway?"

  
  


Yukikaze sighed in exasperation. "Look, I'm sorry about that. It's a bad habit of mine. Strictly speaking, humans are included in my diet. Not that I've ever eaten one." she added hurriedly. Riyas blanched, but she continued. "It's not that I personally hold a grudge against humans in general even. It's just that since my birth, I've had 'Humans are lower than dirt' pounded into my skull."

  
  


"Well you'd think that half a century away from that sort of influence would have cured you of that sort of thinking..." Riyas muttered, somewhat mollified. "And what happened to your younger brother? You haven't called him derogatory names, or insulted his lineage, even though you clearly detest his mother."

  
  


Yukikaze's face scrunched up as she tried to hold back tears. Riyas waited with uncharacteristic patience for her to regain her composure. Finally, she pressed on with her tale. "As hard as I tried, I couldn't despise the little runt. He had destroyed my family, but there was something about him that seemed so vulnerable. I felt compelled to protect him, which was a good thing, because just about everyone else had it in for him. They hated him for being a hanyou."

  
  


"A what?"" Riyas interjected. "I'm not familiar with the term."

  
  


"It means roughly 'Half-demon.' And I'm not surprised you've never heard the word," Yukikaze said with a low laugh, "you come from a world without demons. At least, not in the same sense as the demons from my world."

  
  


"You got that right!" Riyas snorted. "In my world, demons are summoned from the depths of Hell by Dark Mages in the hopes of gaining enough power to rule the world. Thing is, the idiots always lose control and the demons end up killing them. Somehow, you don't seem like that sort of demon."

  
  


"I suppose not..."Yukikaze admitted with a small smile. "Youkai, as we are called here, tend to cause destruction on a slightly smaller scale."

  
  


Satisfied that Yukikaze's mood had improved, Riyas was content to be quiet and enjoy the scenery..... for about five seconds. "So, where are we going again?" he asked in a cheery voice.

  
  


For once, Yukikaze responded civilly, saying only "Home." in a reassuring tone.

  
  


From a distance, a lone insect watched their progression. It had observed their arrival through the now far-off stone and had listened to their entire conversation. Confident that it's master would be pleased, it flew off to report it's findings.

  
  


Upon it's return, the hanyou known as Naraku could hardly contain his glee. Such a marvelous opportunity rarely presented itself for his exploitation. Numerous plots and schemes formed in his mind, each perfect for finally disposing of that annoying Inu Yasha and his friends...

  
  


Author's note: Yes yes, this will eventually involve Inu Yasha & Co. You heard Naraku plotting! You just know that sneaky bastard his something up his sleeve... *shifty eyes* And I didn't mean to make Inu Yasha's mother seem like a bad person. It's just at that point in history, mothers sometimes had to be very cut-throat in their methods of ensuring their sons's future. Keep reading, because the more I write, the greater the quality of my work. And don't forget to check out the fanfics of dreamcatcher5, the Jay to my Silent Bob. ^_~


	2. When It Rains, It Pours

Slowly but surely, the quality of these chapters will improve. Just stick with me, kk? Comments in ' ' instead of " " indicate thought/mental conversations. **** Separates POV/location changes. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I don't even own Yukikaze (she's a rental). I do however own Jaken. Take my word for it, he's a great ottoman. ^_~

Chapter 2: When It Rains, It Pours

Naraku's eyes sparkled with delight at the prospect of finally destroying Inu Yasha. "And the best part," he chuckled to himself, "is that his own half-sister shall be his undoing!" From out in the hall, Kagura overheard Naraku's private gloat. 

"Bastard!" Kagura whispered. "Is he really that cold? To use siblings against each other?"

Naraku smirked and turned to face the wall behind which Kagura stood. "Kagura!" he called out, his amusement apparent in his tone. "Are you surprised at my tactics? Could you think of a better way to exterminate that pest?"

Kagura blanched and slowly stumbled into the room. She nodded numbly at his inquiry, but said nothing. She straightened herself up and readied herself to hear his orders.

"That's more like it." Naraku said with no small amount of satisfaction. "Snooping isn't polite. You should learn some respect." He waved one hand at the clay jar that contained Kagura's heart. "You never know what I might do if you upset me." The devilish glint in his eyes spoke volumes about what he was capable of doing.

Kagura's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Hai Naraku." she said finally. "I await your command." Gods how she hated groveling, but it was necessary to ensure her own survival.

Naraku gave a small laugh and said, "Then if you're ready, I have a task for you...."

****************************************

Yukikaze trudged wearily through the knee-deep mud. It had been raining buckets for the past two days, and showed no signs of letting up. It was times like this the she was grateful she wore knee-high boots. Her normally pristine mid-thigh, pale blue kimono was caked with mud, and her hair was disheveled. Even the dark blue leggings she wore under her kimono had a tear from catching on a shrub. Suffice to say, she was NOT in a good mood.

"Cheer up Yuki!" Riyas chirped. "At least it can't get any worse!"

Yukikaze shivered. "I wouldn't say things like that Riyas. You don't want to tempt fate." she cautioned.

As if on cue, Kagura lighted down ten feet in front of her. "Oi!" She called out. "Are you the youkai known as Yukikaze?"

At the mention of her name Yukikaze quirked an eyebrow. "And you are? I know most of the reasonably strong youkai in my father's dominion, and I've never heard tell of one such as yourself. How do you know my name? And what is it that you want of me?"

'My, aren't we full of questions today?' Kagura thought wryly. Rather than voicing these thoughts, however, she bowed deeply in deference. "Only a humble servant of your father, the great Inutaisho. My name is Kagura." she said smoothly. It grated on her nerves to behave so obsequiously, but she knew what it would take to get the job done. If a little bowing and scraping alleviated Naraku's suspicions, then bow and scrape she would!

Yukikaze snorted. "Look lady, I may be blind but I'm not stupid. You don't strike me as the type to act submissive, or to do something for nothing. I'll ask you again. What do you want?" she finished by crossing her arms across her chest skeptically.

Kagura bit back a rude remark, and instead said meekly "I simply wish to help the children of our great sovereign." Yukikaze gave another snort of derision, but Kagura hurried on. "In you absence, great troubles have befallen your youngest brother, Inu Yasha."

Yukikaze's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. "What has happened?!" she asked sharply. "What has become of Inu Yasha?" 

Kagura hid her triumphant smile behind her fan. That was too easy! Instead she took on a tone of fake sorrow. "Oh it is truly awful! First, fifty years ago he was sealed away by a miko. He lay asleep under her spell almost until the present. But alas!" here she fanned herself vigorously, as though she was deeply distressed by the news she was about to reveal. "Alas, on the very day he was released from the first sealing spell, he crossed paths with another miko! This time, rather than seal him away, she put him under a submission spell! He now wears a rosary that binds him to her will. He is now compelled to protect her, now matter the cost to his own life!" She finished abruptly, as though physically drained from bearing such ill tidings. Inside, she was filled with glee. It amused her that there was a grain of truth in the tale she had just spun. That made it all the more believable.

The news struck Yukikaze like a blow. She reel backwards and almost fell in the mud. "Th-that's impossible! My father would never allow something so awful to occur!" she spluttered. She reached for the small katana at her hip threateningly. 

At these words, Kagura put on a mask of inconsolable grief and slapped at her chest as though her heart were being torn in two. "That's the worst of it! During your long absence, your father departed from this world!" Seeing the look of horror on Yukikaze's face, she knew she had accomplished her task. Secretly please, she waited for Yukikaze's response.

She had a while to wait. It was several minuted before Yukikaze could form a coherent response. "De-de-departed?" she asked shrilly, her voice on the edge of breaking. "But that can't be! What happened? How could this happen?" Her legs gave a shudder, and then collapsed out from underneath her. She fell sideways, but managed to catch herself on a nearby boulder. The world seemed to close in on Yukikaze. Everything was spinning, blurring. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Only earlier that day she had been overjoyed at the prospect of being reunited with her family, and now her world had been turned upside down. The rain continued to pour down on her, dripping down her face, and mingling with her tears. She sobbed slowly, not caring how muddy she got.

Kagura was now struggling not to laugh. For such a supposedly powerful youkai, she seemed awfully pathetic. As the daughter of Inutaisho, she should have been able to take this sort of news better. This was going to be even easier than she had initially thought. Now to push her in the direction Naraku wanted her to take.

"But what of your poor brother? Can you just leave him in the clutches of that miko?" Kagura asked innocently. Secretly she was pleased at her own acting skills. In her state, the girl should have jumped at the chance for revenge. Her family was in ruins, and she would see Kagome as partially responsible. If Kagura was really lucky, Yukikaze would unconsciously associate Kagome with the loss of her father, since the two topics were introduced at the same time. Her hatred would unintentionally grow much worse than if she only blamed her for enchanting Inu Yasha.

A shiver shot up Yukikaze's spine for the second time that day. There was something in Kagura's tone that set off warning bells in her mind, but she couldn't figure out why. She narrowed her eyes at Kagura, as if further scrutiny would reveal the source of her misgivings. Strangely, despite her blindness, her eyes were as active an as expressive as when she could still see. Her nostrils flickered quickly, straining to smell through the downpour. "I will do everything I can to aid my brother in his time of need." she said cautiously. This smelled like a set-up if she ever smelled one, but what choice did she have?

Kagura flinched inwardly at her suspicion. If Yukikaze dug her heels in, it didn't seems likely that anything would change her mind. It was time for her to change tactics."I can take you to the miko, if you so desire. Unfortunately, the gaes Inu Yasha is under would compel him to protect her with his life. However, I can arrange a suitable diversion to separate the two of them." she offered. 'That's right. Trust me. I want to help you.... not!' Kagura thought to herself.

A small smile spread across Yukikaze's face. "I think I could help in that department." she said smugly. "If you take me to them, I can lead the miko off. If you can get Inu Yasha to go off in the other direction, that would be most helpful." She thought back to the violin she carried within the folds of her robe, and silently thank the long dead man who taught her a fragment of his "Hidden Weapons" technique. That instrument could perform minor mesmerization spells, couldn't it?

"Very well." Kagura said deferentially. "If you'll follow me, I can take you to them. Be warned though, that they have several companions of great strength. One is a houshi with unusually strong houriki. He has a vortex in his right hand that consumes everything in it's path." Yukikaze raised an eyebrow but said nothing, so Kagura continued. "A youkai taijiya and her neko youkai companion also accompany them. The taijiya uses an enormous boomerang made out of the bones of a youkai she slew. For something of such an unwieldy size, it's remarkably swift and effective. The neko youkai is capable of flight, and has great maneuverability. Those three are quite formidable, but if you can lure the miko away, you shouldn't have to deal with them. However, I'll still fix something up to keep them busy." Yukikaze nodded in understanding "Once you destroy the miko, the spell on your brother should break."

"Woah woah woah!" Yukikaze protested. "I don't plan on just running in and killing her! I've dealt with too many sorceresses powerful enough that their spells live on after them! It can really be a bitch to get rid of a spell without the person who cast it. I'll rough her up a bit and put the fear of God in her-" Kagura titled her head in puzzlement. "God?" "- but I'll give her a chance to take the spell off in exchange for her life. Then I'll kill her." she said evenly. Kagura breathed a sign of relief. If she let her live, she might find out the truth.

"Then if that's settled, let's press on. I'm hoping to cath them after nightfall. If we lure Inu Yasha and the miko away while the others are sleeping, there's even less of a chance that they'll interfere." Kagura said stiffly. She prayed silently that Yukikaze wouldn't ask questions.

Luckily for her, Yukikaze had a lot on her mind. Inwardly, she was still shaking from the news this 'Kagura' had given her. Her father? Dead? She gave herself a shake. This was no way for a princess to behave. She had to be strong, for her brother's sake. But something niggled at the back of her mind. Riyas! During this whole conversation he had been completely silent! 'What're you up to?' she asked mentally in a suspicious tone. 

'Nothin'...' he responded, also in thought. 'I was curious as to what she might have to say, and the matter turned out to be personal. I didn't want to interfere. But you're right to be suspicious of this one. I know she doesn't have your brother's best interests in mind. She's in this for her own reasons.'

Yukikaze was shocked, to say the least. The Riyas she knew was rude, lewd, and didn't give a damn about others. She wondered what had elicited such a change in him. 'Who are you and what have you done with Riyas?' she asked warily, half joking, half serious. 'Since when have you been this shrewd?'

'I'm not nearly as dumb as I act, though that's not saying much. But seriously, watch her like a hawk. She definitely has something up her sleeve.' Riyas warned.

'You don't have to tell me twice! She reeks of deception.' Yukikaze thought grimly.

'How on earth do you know what deception smells like?' asked Riyas in a bewildered mental tone.

'Well, when both of your parents were canine youkai, your sense of smell tends to be pretty good. In my case, I've had years to learn the different scents both humans and youkai give off. Right now I know she was lying about something, but she did tell some truth too. I just can't sort of which was which.' Yukikaze responded absently. She crinkled her nose in a way that men found cute, but was really an expression of irritation. 'Anyway, all I can do is follow this fashion-challenged freak and find these things out for myself.' Riyas chuckled but said nothing. 

"Oi! Kagura! Do you think we could pick up the pace a bit?" Yukikaze called ahead.

Kagura's left eye twitched with irritation. "Well I would fly faster, but I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep up." She smirked haughtily at Yukikaze, daring her to prove her wrong. She was completely unprepared for what followed.

This time it was Yukikaze's turn to get indignant. "I happen to be pretty damn fast for your information! Just try me! Go as fast as that damn feather of yours can fly, and let's see who's the slow one!"

'Woah! Touchy touchy!' laughed Riyas. 'She hit a nerve? You usually don't swear that much in the same breath.'

'I pride myself on my speed. She has no right to talk if she's never even seen me run! I'll show her!' growled Yukikaze fiercely, ignoring how much pleasure Riyas was deriving from seeing her get angry. Instead, she took off at a blistering pace, her silver hair flying behind her. All she could hear was the thud of her feet against the earth and the pounding of the blood in her ears. The trees seemed to melt together into a brown/green blur. In no time at all she left Kagura behind completely. Pleased at her display, she stopped and waited for Kagura to catch up. "Still think I'm slow?" she asked smugly when Kagura finally caught up.

Kagura said nothing, but sped up. She noticed Yukikaze fall in behind her at a slower pace and was content to leave her be. The chit got on her nerves, but it wouldn't do to chase her off. She still had to deal with Kagome. What she didn't know was that as soon as Kagome was dead, Naraku had given Kagura permission to kill Yukikaze as well. All she had to do was bide her time, and soon enough the bitch would be dead anyway.

******************************Elsewhere***********************

"So you want me to attack this Inu Yasha fellow?" the buff youkai asked. "Bwahahaha! I bet he's a pathetic weakling! After all, he is a hanyou! And he was subdued so easily by the miko Kikyo! Why should I waste my precious time on someone like him?!" The youkai puffed up his already broad chest with pride. "What makes him worthy of dying at the hands of the great KOBUSHI?!" he boomed. He had sleek black hair held back in a small ponytail and striking brown eyes. He wore the customary armor of a samurai, but decorated with the bones of fallen enemies. Most people would have called his chiseled features handsome, but at the time Kohaku was just annoyed. 

'Doesn't this idiot ever shut up? Or at least lower his voice?' he wondered. Instead of voicing his opinion on the matter, though, Kohaku responded. "A large number of Shikon no Kakera will be yours if you can defeat him." he replied in his monotone voice. 'But you never will. You're just another of Naraku's pawns. You're just here to distract Inu Yasha long enough for Yukikaze to take out Kagome. Naraku will never need to follow through with his offer.' Kohaku thought dully.

"Ha ha ha! Your master will regret making this offer!" Kobushi responded, as if to contradict Kohaku's thoughts. "I will crush this Inu Yasha and take those shards you've promised. Ha ha ha!" He threw his head back, and his enormous chest rose and fell noticeably with each laugh. Kohaku sweat-dropped but said nothing. "Now, you will take me to this hanyou, so that I may destroy him!" Kobushi ordered.

"As you wish." Kohaku murmured. 'Fool...'

Author's Notes: No, Yukikaze isn't another one of those all-powerful God-mod characters. Over the year's she's picked up a large variety of interesting and useful techniques, but that doesn't make her a great fighter. If she were to ever to enter into a to-the-death battle with Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru (which she won't) she would lose. As for the Riyas factor, that will be explained in the next chapter or so. ^_~ Please read and review! And don't forget to check out my "Jay's" (dreamcatcher5) fanfic, Summer. As for the names, Inu Yasha's father was AN Inu no Taisho, which some say means "Leader of Dogs," while others say "Great Dog Demon." Either way, it describes what he is rather than who. Still, Cat Who was the first person to blend it into "Inutaisho," and I'm just another name on the long list of folks who have called him that since. As for the annoying, arrogant youkai, Kobushi simply means "fist."

  
  



	3. Sweat Drops Keep Falling From My Head

Disclaimer: Well, there's good news and bad news. The bad news is the I don't own Inu Yasha, and Jaken got taken by the repo guy. ;_; But the good news is that now I'm free from all that debt, so I can actually buy Yukikaze! ^_^

  
  


Author's Note: Sorry about the wait folks! I just got back from a cruise! I tried to post this chapter on the day I left, but a huge storm blew through and my power went out. That same storm kept me stranded at the airport for hours, so I guess it's my punishment for not writing the chapter earlier. ^_^;;; Again, 'words' indicates thoughts, and "words" indicate speech. *** indicates transition between locations and POV.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: Sweat Drops Keep Falling From My Head

  
  


Gently and softly as the snow she was named for, Yukikaze moved from branch to branch in the forest's canopy, high above the ground. Below her, her prey wound their way through the underbrush, unaware of her presence. The group consisted of the miko, her brother, the houshi, the taijiya and her youkai companion, and a young kitsune, which Kagura had failed to bring up. 

  
  


'Probably thought he wasn't worth mentioning.' she thought wryly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards ever so slightly. But Yukikaze knew all too well the power kitsune could wield. Her mother had died when she was still very young, but her memories of her were those of a strong, capable woman, who had defended her daughter with all her power. It was only due to her inherent kitsune stealth that she was able to evade detection from her brother's powerful senses.

  
  


From this high up, hearing their words wouldn't have been a problem, but she didn't feel like trying. Instead, she focused on the one called Kagome. It was that raven-haired trollop that had ensorcelled her brother, and she intended to do something about it. So far, she had displayed no great power, nor the arrogance that oft accompanied it. In fact, the only thing that marked her as any different from a normal girl was the strange garb she wore. There was something faintly familiar about her clothing, something that niggled at the back of Yukikaze's mind. She had seen that outfit somewhere, she just knew it!

  
  


Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Yukikaze returned her focus to her prey's movements. Dusk was approaching, and the group was searching for an adequate place to set up camp. Luckily, Yukikaze had done some scouting of her own, and knew where just such a place was located. Silently, she leapt from tree to tree, always matching the pace of the group. She hoped to learn something of their fighting abilities. If Kagura held up her end of the bargain, Yukikaze wouldn't have to worry about fighting them, but she wasn't ready to trust Kagura that far. While most people judged honesty by looking into someone's eyes, she didn't have that luxury. Instead, she used her powerful nose. People gave of different smells when they were angry, hurt, afraid, lying, or anything else. There was just something in Kagura's scent that screamed deception.

  
  


****************

  
  


Kagome shifted her pack uneasily, as she had done continuously all afternoon. She just couldn't shake the feeling the tingling feeling in the center of her back. It was almost like someone was staring at her...

  
  


She was jolted out of her reverie by a shout from Inu Yasha. From what she could gather from his shouts and curses, she had run the tire of her bike over his foot, and then proceeded to walk on it herself. "Gomen nasai Inu Yasha." she muttered meekly, cringing slightly. For something so little, he was acting awfully upset. He had been testy ever since yesterday. She's been late in returning from her own time, so he had come to get her, only to fid Hojou at her house. Kagome had barely managed to hide Inu Yasha from Hojou. Then she'd had to explain who Hojou was, and why he kept bringing her gifts. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha didn't believe her, and had been upset with her ever since. Kagome's private flashback was interrupted by an especially loud curse from Inu Yasha. With an exasperated sigh, Kagome realize that if they were to continue on at all, drastic measures would need to be taken.

  
  


"Look Inu Yasha, I already apologized. I'm not sure what else you want from me." she said, her voice rising with every word. She had a right to be upset too. Inu Yasha needed to get over Hojou. He was too jealous! Things couldn't continue like this...

  
  


"It doesn't matter! You'd better watch where you're fucking going! Or were you too busy thinking about that loser Hojou?" he sneered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Seeing Kagome blaze like that was more than a little scary.

  
  


"I-NU-YA-SHA!" Kagome growled, enunciating each syllable heavily. She pinned him with the intensity of her gaze. Inu Yasha cringed, knowing what was coming next. 

  
  


"OSUWARI!" Kagome bellowed. Her shout was echoed by the loud 'thud' of Inu Yasha's body being planted into the dirt. Pivoting smoothly on one heel, Kagome turned away from Inu Yasha. She carried herself with the same dignity a queen might as she walked off the path and into the forest. Things had been stressful lately, and she wanted some time to herself to think.

  
  


***********

  
  


From up above, Yukikaze could only watch in horror as Kagome "sat" Inu Yasha. 'That must be part of the sorcery she has him under! How awful!' Yukikaze gasped inwardly. 'And using the word osuwari as the trigger? That's just cruel! The poor boy doesn't need to have his dog heritage rubbed in his face like that.' Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, Yukikaze set off after Kagome.

  
  


************

  
  


Miroku looked from Inu Yasha's prone form, to Kagome's retreating one, and back. With an exasperated sigh he gave Inu Yasha a swift kick in the side. "Are you just going to let her walk away?" he inquired. "It's your fault, after all. It's not like she meant to do that."

  
  


"You just shut up!" Inu Yasha snarled. "That bitch can do whatever she wants. She'll come crawling back on her own. There's no way I'm going to beg her to." With that he gave a mighty shove with both hands and forced himself up off the ground. With a growl, he purposefully strode off in the opposite direction from the one that Kagome had taken. He too headed away from the trail and into the forest, ignoring the looks his friends gave him.

  
  


Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at each other in confusion. "What just happened here?" they all asked simultaneously. 

  
  


*************

  
  


Yukikaze readied herself. 'Foolish girl,' she thought gleefully. 'Doesn't she know the dangers of isolating herself from her party? In the woods, there are always predators about. This makes things even easier for me. ' Carefully she got out a small, cherrywood violin. It had been a gift from a friend of hers, before he died. She preferred to use it for relaxation, but it was equipped with a few... useful... enchantments. Raising it to her chin, she began to play.

  
  


*************

  
  


"Inu Yasha no baka...." Kagome growled under her breath. "Why can't he lighten up just a little. It's not like I meant to hurt him or anything. He didn't have to blow up at me like that." 'And he didn't have to bring up Hojou-kun...' she added silently. Kagome didn't admit it to herself, but having Inu Yasha mad at her really hurt. She cared so much about him, and to see him like that was more than she could bear. That was the real reason she had stormed out. As she wrestled with feelings of anger and hurt, she was interrupted by a faint sound. She paused for a moment to try to discern from which direction it came, but to no avail.

  
  


'Where is that sound coming from? And what could it be?' Kagome thought, genuinely stumped. "A violin?" she asked aloud in an uncertain voice after a few more moments of scrutiny. 'Who would be playing one of those here and at this point in time? When did the violin come to Japan, anyway?' she wondered absently. But there was something about the song that pulled at her; some quality she couldn't identify. It was almost dusk, and she had been tired, but as soon as the first chords of the violin's music reached her, she felt all her exhaustion be swept away. In it's place was a drive, to move, to search, for something, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she couldn't stop, not until she found what she was looking for. The music sang in her veins, giving her strength she didn't know she had. Her whole being was focused on the violin's insistent melody. The world around her seemed like she was underwater. Everything was hazy and fluid. The only thing that felt real and solid was the music. So it was in this trance-like state the Kagome wandered, unknowingly following Yukikaze away from her friends.

  
  


***************

  
  


While Kagome's mind was relatively empty, Yukikaze was having a hell of a time. Her focus was divided between using the magic of her instrument and leaping from tree to tree, guiding Kagome's movements. This was especially difficult considering she was jumping backwards. To maintain the enchantment, she had to keep Kagome in sight. Not only that, but the only time she had used that particular spell was when she first learned how to use it. She had no real experience with the thing, and it was proving difficult to sustain. All in all, it came as no surprise to her when the mistake happened.

  
  


Yukikaze had only taken into account her own movements when setting the course she chose. She had failed to thoroughly scout the terrain that she would lead Kagome across before she set her plan in action. Unfortunately for her, that blunder made the difference. As she concentrated on the weaving of her magic, she failed to see the slight dip in the terrain. That "dip" turned out to be a deep hole in the ground barely covered in leaves. The hole was actually the entrance to a long unused youkai nest, but it was enough. 

  
  


With her mind fogged by the spell, Kagome also failed to notice it. Thus, as soon as she stepped on it, her foot passed right through the layer of leaves and she fell in. Despite her clouded mind, she was able to let out a small scream. The combination of the loss of visual confirmation and the sudden sound broke Yukikaze's concentration, and with it the spell. While she tried to figure out exactly what had happened, Kagome scrambled out of the hole.

  
  


Looked about wildly, Kagome called out, "Who's there?! What's going on?" 'And where am I, and how did I get here?' she wondered privately.

  
  


Sensing that it was time for her introduction, Yukikaze called out "Kagome Higurashi! For your crimes against the House Kansatsukiniro, you must be punished! The penalty for assault on a royal personage is death! You have but one chance to save your wretched life! Remove the spell which you have lain on the prince, and depart from these lands forever more!" Here she puffed up her chest in pride, confident that the miko would be begging in no time. Boy, did she have a lot to learn about challenging the good guy.

  
  


"Huh?" Kagome asked quizzically. She sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head bashfully. "Ummm, I don't mean to upset you, but what on earth are you talking about? I've never heard off this 'House Kansatsukiniro.'"

  
  


This time it was Yukikaze's turn to sweat drop. Indeed, she almost fell out of the tree she was in from shock. "Wha- what do you mean you've never heard of the House Kansatsukiniro?!" she demanded incredulously. "We rule the Western Lands! Everything you see belongs to us! We're the ones who protect the inhabitants of our territory from outside incursion! Who do you think keeps those Leopards, and Menomaru at bay? Besides, you're traveling with a member of that House! Geez, are you simple or something?" Her eyes were still wide with surprise. 

  
  


Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Who are you talking about?" she asked puzzledly. 'I wonder if she knows the Leopards and Menomaru are no longer threats?' she contemplated absently. 

  
  


"INU YASHA!" Yukikaze yelled, flailing her arms about. Sheesh, either the girl really WAS simple, or she was being incredibly insolent! (A.N. ^_^; She's a bit of a spaz....)

  
  


"Wait, if you're talking about Inu Yasha, what are you accusing me of doing to him?" Kagome asked, not putting two and two together quite yet.

  
  


Yukikaze couldn't believe her pointed little ears. Despite her urge to jump down and throttle the girl, something made her stop. With an over dramatic sigh of exasperation, she rested her forehead in her hand and began explaining. "Ok, you know I'm accusing you of ensorcelling someone in the House Kansatsukiniro, right?"

  
  


"Right..." Kagome said hesitantly, not seeing where the conversation was going.

  
  


"And I've explained that they rule these lands, and that Inu Yasha is a member of the House?" Yukikaze said slowly, as if she were talking to a child. 

  
  


"Right." Kagome said with more certainty. "But I don't know what you mean by assaulting him..." she trailed off.

  
  


"WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE?!" Yukikaze demanded angrily, pointing back from whence they came. 

  
  


"Call what?" asked Kagome in genuine bewilderment. (A.N. My, she's just not on the ball today, is she? I'm sorry this a little OOC, but the scene looked amusing when it played itself out in my head.)

  
  


"Saying 'osuwari' and planting him face first in the dirt!" she cried in an outraged voice.

  
  


"Oh, that!" Kagome said enthusiastically, clapping her fist into her open palm. "When that spell was first cast, I needed it to defend myself from Inu Yasha." she said, as if that explained it perfectly.

  
  


"Well it hardly looked like you needed defending back there!" Yukikaze protested. "You just looked like you didn't want to deal with a problem, so you took it out on my brother!"

  
  


'Well, maybe I could have handled it better, but she makes it sound like it was all my fault.' thought Kagome a tad petulantly. 'Waitaminute, did she say-' "BROTHER?!" Kagome half asked, half squeaked. "You mean Inu Yasha is your BROTHER?"

  
  


'I guess even the slowest horse eventually finishes the race.' Yukikaze thought with relief. 'This should make things easier.' "Yes," she continued aloud, "Inu Yasha is my brother- well, half brother. Why else would I concern myself with avenging him?" Yukikaze asked.

  
  


"I thought Sesshoumaru was his only sibling!" Kagome protested. "He never mentioned anyone else!" 'What on earth is going on?' thought Kagome desperately.

  
  


"That's ridiculous!" Yukikaze replied with a laugh. "Inu Yasha has more brothers and sisters than I have hairs on my head!" At the sight of Kagome's eyes bulging out of her head, Yukikaze revised her statement. "Ok, maybe not quite that many, but there are a LOT of us. Inu just hasn't met most of us. He was to little to remember much when I left..." she said, with a trace of sadness in her voice.

  
  


Despite having been threatened with death by this girl only moments ago, Kagome still felt compassionate about her situation. "I don't know what I would do if Souta didn't remember me..." she muttered thoughtfully. 

  
  


Yukikaze gave herself a small slap. "Why am I even discussing this! I'm supposed to be laughing maniacally." 

  
  


"Says who?" inquired Kagome. 'Where does this girl get all these weird ideas?' thought Kagome incredulously.

  
  


"Says the book!" Yukikaze said, shifting uncomfortably. She had a feeling she'd done something stupid again.

  
  


"Book?" Kagome asked again.

  
  


With a sigh, Yukikaze reached into the small pack she carried and held out large volume before her. It was bound in a leather-like material, but it was too pale to be leather. Kagome tried not to think about what it really was. "This book." Yukikaze muttered, avoiding Kagome's gaze. The book she held was entitled "Rivers of Blood: An Introduction to Avenging Family Honor." 

  
  


"Where on earth did you get that awful thing?" gasped Kagome, clapping her hand to her mouth. 'And it's not bound in human skin. It's not not NOT!'shivered Kagome internally.

  
  


"Oh, it's not from Earth. It's from the planet Klingon (A.N. lol, I couldn't resist! Being a Trekkie is in my blood!). They're as big on honor as we are! This is the only Japanese copy. I made a friend of mine translate it personally. It seemed like a good idea to read it..." she trailed off, aware of how foolish she sounded. She lowered her gaze in embarrassment. 

  
  


Dismissing the topic of the book, Kagome had another question she had to ask. "What do you mean another planet?" she demanded. Since when were there beings on other planets?!

  
  


"Oh, that..." Yukikaze mumbled almost bashfully, "You remember how I said I left when Inu Yasha was too young to remember me? I kinda get sent by a weird magical artifact to another world. I've spent more than sixty years trying to return, hopping from planet to planet, time to time. It's kind of a long story."

  
  


"Well, would you like to come back with me and explain it to Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome gently. "After all, he's the one who really needs to hear it."

  
  


Yukikaze narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'Why am I being so casual with this girl? I'm here for vengeance! Damn her and her disarming charm!' Aloud she asked, "What are you up to? Are you preparing a spell to put on me next? Why are you being so nice?" She shifted her balance into a fighting stance, ready for anything Kagome might throw at her.

  
  


Kagome sweat dropped. "Ummm, because you don't seem all that bad? Really, I just want to talk. Just come back with me to my friends. I'm sure Inu Yasha would love to see you!" she said sweetly.

  
  


Yukikaze retained her wary expression, but finally leaped down from the tree branch she had been standing in. She landed in such a way the her face was just a few inches from Kagome's. She leaned forward so far that Kagome had to lean back slightly. She carefully scrutinized her scent, trying to discern any deception, but she couldn't find any. Finally, she stepped back, allowing Kagome to stand properly. As she did so, Kagome burst out laughing. With both of them standing upright next to each other, Yukikaze didn't even reach anywhere near Kagome's shoulder!

  
  


"What's so funny?" Yukikaze demanded angrily. She absolutely HATED people laughing at her.

  
  


"Nuh-nuh-nothing!" Kagome managed to choke out between fits of giggles. "Its... just that.... you're so small! I was so intimidated by you!" she clutched her sides, trying to control her laughter.

  
  


"SO?!" Yukikaze growled. Her height had to be her biggest weak spot. She despised it when anyone raised the subject. Many of her siblings had teased her about it when she was a child. She'd always harbored the hope that one day she would be tall, like her father, but it never happened. The only upside was that people constantly underestimated her because of her height. "I'm just a bit on the petite side, but that doesn't mean you have to call me small!" she said huffily, folding her arms across her chest. 'Dammit! This is the one thing about being half kitsune that really pisses me off!' she thought petulantly. 

  
  


When Kagome finally caught her breath, she apologized. "Sorry to laugh like that, but you look like a little kid! I was really afraid you'd hurt me, but I guess I didn't have to-" her apology was cut short by a thin silver blade pressed against her throat. She looked down the blade, and saw that it was in Yukikaze's hands.

  
  


"You were saying?" asked Yukikaze in an annoyed tone. She held her katana in place long enough to make Kagome sweat, and the sheathed it. Not a drop of blood was shed, though. "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I'm harmless!" snarled Yukikaze. "Better men and women than you have died by my hand. My face might seem sweet, but appearances can be deceiving. And don't ever mistake me for a child!" 

  
  


"Hai, hai." mumbled Kagome, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I guess I just wasn't thinking." 'Boy, does she shift moods quickly! Despite all her talk to the contrary, she does seem like a little kid.'

  
  


Releasing her hand from the handle of her sword, Yukikaze returned her focus to Kagome. "Funny, you really don't seem that bad. What is it that you did to make Kagura upset with you? I have a feeling she didn't set me against you just to help my brother..." she stopped when she saw a look of horror flash across Kagome's face.

  
  


"Kagura?" she wheezed. "She told you that I'd put a spell on Inu Yasha?" she asked in a shocked voice.

  
  


"Well, yeah. I'd no sooner got back here than she approached me, telling me what had happened when I was gone. She offered to help me help Inu Yasha. Is something the matter?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow quizzically.

  
  


"Kagura has had it in for Inu Yasha and myself since her birth! She was created to help destroy us!" Kagome said. Her stomach felt like lead. 'If this is one of Naraku's traps, there has to be more to it than this! What's going on?' she thought worriedly. 

  
  


"Created? What do you mean? And why does she want to destroy you?" Yukikaze asked, tilting her head to one side.

  
  


"A hanyou named Naraku has had it in for Inu Yasha for fifty years! He's the one who tricked a miko named Kikyo into sealing Inu Yasha to a tree the first time. I released him, but ever since then Naraku has been hunting us. Part of it is out of spite, but part of it is because we're competing over the Shikon no Tama." Kagome explained hurriedly. 

  
  


"Shikon no Tama? Never heard of it." Yukikaze shrugged. 

  
  


Kagome sweat dropped once again. If she kept this up she would need a sweat band. "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that amplifies a youkai's powers. Unfortunately, it's currently shattered into many pieces. The more pieces someone has, the more powerful they become. Inu Yasha originally wanted it to become a full youkai..." she ended sadly.

  
  


"Must be from after my time." Yukikaze said indifferently, not realizing the significance of Kagome's words.

  
  


"That may well be." Kagome admitted. "But that's not the point. Naraku created Kagura, so if she's involved, it's because he sent her. He's sneaky and never does any of the dirty work himself. But's he's also very devious, and his plans are never simple. If you're here, supposedly taking care of me, then he must have something else planned to occupy the others." Kagome reasoned.

  
  


Yukikaze scratched her chin thoughtfully, then exclaimed "Oh yeah! Kagura said she would find a way to lead Inu Yasha off, and distract your comrades! That way there would be nothing to interfere with our fight!" She grinned smugly, evidently pleased at having remembered. Her memory had never been great, but she didn't realize the implication of her words. 

  
  


She did realize something was up when Kagome grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back the way they came at top speed. "We've got to hurry! If Kagura's got something set up we need to reach the others!"

  
  


Yukikaze sighed. "Calm down girl. Give me a second." With that she freed her wrist from Kagome's hand, and then swept her up in her arms. "Hold on tight!" she cautioned, dashing off at HER top speed. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my baby brother!" She gritted her teeth and wove between trees, leaping in huge bounds.

  
  


Kagome yelped and latched onto Yukikaze's sleeve. This was vaguely reminiscent of being with Inu Yasha. The wind stung her eyes so badly they began to tear up. Through her misty eyes, she saw something that set of a flash in her mind. "Yukikaze?" she asked uncertainly, "Who is that man following us? He was near you when you where in the trees, and he's been trailing behind us for a while." 

  
  


Yukikaze threw a glance over her shoulder. "What man?" she asked confusedly. "I don't see anyone." 'Is this girl crazy or something?' she wondered to herself. 'The two of us are the only people around. What on earth is she talking about?'

  
  


This time it was Kagome's turn to be puzzled. "But he's right behind us. He hasn't said a word, but he's been within five feet of you since we met. He's got reddish orange hair, and brown eyes. He's wearing some weird clothing that I've never seen before. It looks almost like something from Medieval Europe. And he's got this weird silver necklace with a dark red stone in it. He seems so sad." she finished solemnly.

  
  


Yukikaze stopped dead in her tracks, while Riyas exclaimed, "You can see me?!"

  
  


Author's Note: Bwahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Anyway, I know I'm being annoyingly vague, and somewhat cryptic. Things will all be sorted out in coming chapters, I promise. As for the stone, (because my brother has been bugging me about it incessantly since the first chapter) if you have ever seen Stargate, it's like a combination of The Gate and The Naquadah Mirror, but with no control. Using it can transport you anywhere, anywhen, anyreal, as long as there's another stone. Travel works between stones (any ideas for actual names?). You just have to hope you don't appear in the middle of a battlefield, at the bottom of the ocean, or anything like that. After explaining this to my brother, he equated it to the Tardis (Sp? O_o) in Dr. Who, but I've never seen it, so I wouldn't know. Now that I think about it, it's a bit like the "Portal Stones" from The Wheel of Time, except that there would never be more than one stone on the same world.. That little snippet was just to alleviate any confusion. Later on Yukikaze will explain it more fully.

  
  


Some of you may also be wondering about the meaning of Yukikaze's House name. I was equating the idea to something more European, because I didn't really want to use "clan." While that would probably fit better, given the location an time frame, it wasn't quite what I was thinking of. The name "Kansatsukiniro" comes from the words "kansatsu" (eye) and "kin-iro" (gold), combining into "Gold eye". This fic operates under the premise that everyone in Inu Yasha' family has gold eyes. It's sort of their trademark. Yukikaze's eyes were gold, until the accident that blinded her. But again, I'll get into that later. I just didn't want people to lose interest because of confusion or something. And yes, I'll get to explaining Riyas, and why it is that Kagome can "see" him.... eventually... And don't forget to review! It does an ego good! *cheesy grin* Ask any other questions you may have in review form. ^_~


End file.
